


Here Now (Nobody Brightens Up My Day Like You Do)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “Surprise,” Iwaizumi announces, bracing himself so that he can support Oikawa’s weight as the other man flings himself at him.Iwaizumi decides to surprise Oikawa after a volleyball practice in Argentina.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Here Now (Nobody Brightens Up My Day Like You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spiker-Setter Week Day 06: Surprises | Stay
> 
> This one's really short because I just wanted to write a little fluff. I'm honestly surprised I've managed to write a story for every day of the Spiker-Setter Week because I told myself I wouldn't write as often after school started yet here I am \\(ツ)/ Also I had a lot of trouble thinking of a title so please excuse that nonsense.
> 
> You can maybe think of this as a prequel to my other work _Stay Another Second_? I didn't purposely make this related to that one but they're both canon compliant.

Iwaizumi sits on a bench outside of the gym, scrolling on his phone. He remembers Oikawa talking about the stadium where his volleyball practices take place and _thinks_ he’s at the right one, but he honestly has no idea because he can’t understand any of the signs. Lifting up his head to glance at the entrance every once in a while, the university student scrolls through his social media, shaking his head fondly at Hanamaki’s posted picture of a sleeping Matsukawa and smiling when he reaches a selfie of Oikawa, posted around lunch time. The setter’s holding up a peace sign and sticking his tongue out towards the camera, a trademark expression that always gets the comments flooded by squealing fangirls. He “likes” the picture and comments two poop emojis before moving on, skimming through other pictures of pets and scenery.

Just then, a gaggle of men exit the gym doors, filling the air with fluent Spanish and lively laughter. Iwaizumi stands up as soon as he spies a head of wavy, brown locks, debating if he should head towards Oikawa since the setter appears to be conversing with his teammates. It’s actually his first time hearing Oikawa speak Spanish, which shouldn’t be a momentous occasion at all, but Iwaizumi can’t help but internally swoon over how attractive his best friend and boyfriend sounds speaking the language.

Oikawa finally catches sight of him a few meters away from the door, eyes widening and halting his footsteps. His teammates, having walked ahead, turn back quizzically, asking something that Iwaizumi reasonably infers as something along the lines of “ _are you alright?_ ”

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s mouth form the words _Iwa-chan_ and offers a small wave, spurring Oikawa into a run and a shouted “ _Iwa-chan! You’re here!”_

“Surprise,” Iwaizumi announces, bracing himself so that he can support Oikawa’s weight as the other man flings himself at him.

“What… How… When did you get here?” Oikawa finally settles on asking, face buried in Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“This morning.”

“Why? How? I thought you had to go home to visit your family,” Oikawa says, remembering his conversation with Iwaizumi a few weeks ago when they had shared their summer plans. He remembers the feeling of desolation when Iwaizumi had said he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to visit the setter, particularly since they hadn’t seen each other for three months, with Iwaizumi’s tests and assignments and his own practice schedule.

“That’s at the end of the month,” Iwaizumi tells him. “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” It’s actually been his plan for the past few months, maintaining the surprise element by bringing up his family obligations over the summer (that are actually only for the last two weeks or so) when they discussed summer plans. The dejected look on Oikawa’s face on the phone screen was almost enough for Iwaizumi to take back his words and spill the truth, but seeing the look of astonishment and elation now on his best friend’s face makes it worth it.

Oikawa turns to beckon his teammates over, presumably to introduce them to the famous Iwa-chan (Iwaizumi has heard enough about Oikawa’s life to know that his team is _very_ interested in meeting him, which just deepens his suspicion about _what_ exactly Oikawa says about him on a daily basis). Before the team reaches them though, Oikawa turns back around with his hand still linked in Iwaizumi’s to ask, “How long are you staying for?”

There’s no hesitation when Iwaizumi gives his answer.

“As long as you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
